


And then things got complicated

by takeiteasybuttakeit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeiteasybuttakeit/pseuds/takeiteasybuttakeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mandy are best friends. Mandy doesn't know yet how complicated Ian's situation right now is. He will tell her. And maybe then things will be less complicated.</p><p>This is an AU where the character's relationships and interests are different and similar at the same time. Age Differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the changes I made to fit my story aren't to bold. I want this to be chaptered. There is no proof reading, please forgive me. I would appreciate feedback? Idk I'm sorry I need the emoji with the monkey covering its eyes.

Mandy Milkovich was currently not enjoying the party she was at. There were way to many of the local kids getting drunk and drunker just to be seen doing it. The importance of witnesses when being wasted out of your mind in order to keep up a reputation in this neighborhood never made sense to her. Thankfully she was basically born with a reputation.  
Milkoviches were not to be messed with, so nobody ever questioned her when she wasn't drinking. 

Why did she go here again? These block parties were horrible. It was bad enough that all these assholes actually lived within a 10 mile radius of her, so why would she willingly go somewhere where they’d gather all at once. 

Of course she went with her girls Debbie and Fiona. Together, the trio was capable of handling any situation so maybe it would still be a great night.  
Fiona and Debbie Gallagher were unidentical twins and Mandy’s good friends for over a year now. 

She never had appreciated the Gallagher family for their deadbeat Dad Frank, but through High School and through her Cheerleading she had become friends with Ian Gallagher, their older brother. Thats how Mandy got to know the twins in the first place and since she had never had many female friends (she scared them mostly) she took the chance.  
Ian played football and wasn’t only the best running back the team had ever seen but also the only one not trying to get into Mandy’s pants. He was more or less her true best friend in the world. But since she’d been hanging out more with his sisters, they hadn’t had a good time together in a while. 

That’s why Mandy’s face lit up when she saw Ian approaching her from the improvised dance floor beneath the tracks of the L. 

„Hey there Mandy! Whats up?“ He said while hugging her tightly. 

„Hey stranger. Haven’t seen you in a while. Enjoying the view on America’s bright future?“ Mandy pointed her cigarette towards Karen Jackson grinding some kid. 

„Looks like the birthrate won’t go down at least..“

„Mandy, me and Fiona are gonna look for Steve. He apparently picked up Lip from the station so we’re gonna go find them, alright?“ Debbie said „Oh Ian, you wanna come?“ She offered looking apologetically towards her brother for not acknowledging his presence earlier. 

„No, you go Debs, and tell Fi to tell Steve I said hi.“ Ian replied 

Debbie raised one eyebrow and then turned away to catch up with Fiona.

„Wow.“ Mandy was now irritated at Ian's behavior. He used to be so close with his older brother Lip. At least from what she knew. „Sounds like you’re really happy to see your soldier brother returning after you haven’t heard from him in months.“

Ian looked at his hands „Yeah, you know.. It’s all complicated. I actually need to talk to you about some stuff. It is kinda important. Do you think I could sleep at your house for the night?“

Now that was something new. Ian had never spent the night at her place because she deliberately never allowed it. Mandy didn’t want Ian to be on her Dad’s or her brother’s shitlist of boys that they would beat up one day because they were once dating their daughter/sister. 

„Ian, you know that wouldn’t be a good idea. I don’t want you to meet my family like that, they’ll think you just want to screw me. No respect from them is a bad thing. Trust me“

„I know I know but please? This is really important. You have no idea. I HAVE to tell you this or I WILL go insane.“ Ian’s puppy eyes were hard to ignore. Mandy saw something serious in his face though that made her consider it. What did he want to tell her? This sounded really suspicious.

„Listen, why don’t you just tell me now? Is it bad? Do you need help, like I could…“

Right then, some loud noises came from inside the dancing crowd. Two boys were kicking a third one who was already on the floor. Everyone had focussed their attention on the fight. 

„What?!“ Ian said in disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth open. The boys beating up the poor kid were clearly Mandy’s brother Mickey and Kash, the kid he worked with.

„Seriously?“ Mandy just looked annoyed. Her brother wasn’t exactly a peaceful guy. But she had never seen him team up with that Kash kid, he hated that guy. Jesus, he stole from his Dad’s store and probably half the store’s worth. Why on earth were they accomplices now? Weird.

The scene was strange to look at. Because Mickey scared the crap out of most people, no one joined in. Most of the by standing people just looked as startled as Ian. 

„Yo!“ The crowd moved aside and a guy with a buzz cut went between the fight. He punched both Milkovich Mickey and Kash so they let go. He picked up the beat up boy from the dusty ground. Poor kid was barely able to stand. „Yo. You okay? What’s that? Fine? Ok. Okay go run. Fuck off before these bastards get you again.“ 

Ian stepped into Mandy’s view. „So as I was saying. No, I really can’t tell you here. Sorry.“ His face was like stone. 

„Well ok then. Don’t blame a black eye on me then. Mickey is a piece of shit these days. God, did you see that? What the fuck?“

„Don’t tell me that, I know better then you think.“

„Ey Ian. Didn’t come to see me, did ya.“ The buzz cut came to stand next to them while the party had just turned to normal again. Ian didn’t look at him and took a sip from his beer.

„Ok whatever go ahead and ignore me bro.“ The guy turned to Mandy. „Hi. I’m Lip, his brother. Did we meet before?“ 

Mandy didn’t know what the fuck was going on but this guy had punched her brother and was surprisingly hot. If he could handle one Milkovich, maybe he could handle her…

———————————————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------

Ian was having none of this bullshit. His night had gone from bad to horrific.  
Recently, everything was a mess in his life. He needed someone to talk to. And he wished for a better person than Mandy. Not because Mandy wasn’t the right person, she was just more mixed up with all this than she knew and he liked. What a mess.

Mandy was talking to Lip. They seemed to get along and he wasn’t liking that either. And he was also not planning on joining the conversation. 

„Yeah, I’m in the Army now. I mean West Point is really nice you know-“

„Yes, tell Mandy all about West Point. I bet she’s fucking interested in that shit“ Ian was close to losing his temper. Lip could go fuck himself. He crushed his can of beer on the floor and sat down to light a cigarette. He was done with listening to Lip talk shit. He was gonna wait for Mandy and then finally get things off his chest.

Ian had always had two big dreams. He wanted to be big in the army or big in football. Now for his army career he did loads of ROTC until about a year ago. Now he stopped and put more effort into football. The problem was though, that in his heart he knew he would have preferred the army more. Various reasons. Now, his older brother Lip was smarter then him. Probably smarter than all the Southside kids. But he was too stupid to care about college or the future in general.  
So he stole Ian’s dream. Ian knew he wouldn’t have made it into West Point. That was exactly why it pissed him off that Lip had done it. Without even liking it. It made Ian furious.

Mandy had to know. Now. 

What Mandy probably deleted out of her memory was, that a couple of years ago, Ian and Mickey had actually been friends. She is more like Mickey than she thinks, that’s probably why Ian started to hang out with her.  
Ian and Mickey had been inseparable. These days Mickey hated Ian with a burning passion.  
It made Ian extremely uncomfortable that he saw Mickey with Kash twice before tonight. He works with Kash. He liked Kash. He didn’t like the idea of them being - what, friends? He didn’t know what was happening around him. 

——————————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------

„Hey do you want to leave?“ Mandy looked down on Ian.

„You’re done here?“

„Fuck yeah. As if I was gonna do something with Lip. I promised you to talk so lets go.“

„Ok“

They were walking in the direction of Mandy’s house, arm in arm. 

„So..“ started Ian to break the silence. „Do you remember how I spent loads of time with you and how we are basically best friends?“

„Yeah..“ Mandy had absolutely no idea where this was going.

„You do know that I trust you more than anyone, Mandy. And I really want to finally tell you to this.“

„Yes..“ Mandy really hoped this wasn’t Ian telling her that he loved her or whatever.

„Do you remember when I told you about Steve and how his Cousin Lloyd was texting me?“ 

„What? Wait. I do, didn’t he meet you under certain circumstances and thought you were gay? Did he come at you again?“

Ian had stopped walking. „Well yeah he did actually. But I was playing at how you laughed about it so much.“

„I do think it’s hilarious because he meets you as the little brother of some chick a relative is dating and you probably went on about ROTC and football n shit and he mistakes you for a fairy? Like I wanna meet this guy, like is he fucking blind?“

„I agreed on meeting him.“

„What?!“

„Mandy, I thank you for all the support you have given me to restore and keep up my heterosexual reputation. Really. But what would you say if I told you that I liked men?“

„Oh.“ Mandy was not reacting to this confession as Ian had expected. In fact, she didn’t react at all.  
Instead she took his arm again and continued to walk. 

Eventually she laughed. „ I guess I’m blind or something“ 

And so they walked to Mandys house. The only problem still being, that she couldn’t exactly tell her homophobic brother or Dad why Ian was not ever going to be on the shitlist.


	2. And first Mickey happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Mandy how he ended up in this mess. He has to start from the begging and that would be how Mickey happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this shows a bit where the story is going. Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Enjoy reading and feedback is welcome.  
> Also, a bit of shower action in this...

Wow, now this had been one hell of a night. Ian couldn’t believe he was finally out to someone. He wasn’t exactly in hiding before. He was pretty sure Fiona and Debbie had figured out by now that he wasn’t ever going to date one of their friends because he simply didn’t swing that way.  
But telling Mandy was a huge relief. He had to talk about what was going on to other people.  
Because… things were complicated.

Just exactly HOW complicated things were, was thrown again into Ian’s face when he tried to tell Mandy the whole story. It was confusing for him too, so he didn’t blame her for knocking her head on the kitchen table making sounds of exhaustion every few minutes through the talk. 

————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all started about 3 three years ago in freshman year of High School. Ian was new on the football team and since he was still doing loads of ROTC at that time, he wasn’t really good at playing with the team. He was always doing his own thing on the field. 

Mickey Milkovich was a junior at that time. He played as a lineman. Now, Mickey was pretty small for that position compared to other boys who were taller and fucking massive compared to Mickey. But at his first ever practice and his first tackle attempted he broke his opponent’s nose. Since then, the coach had found it tactically clever to put Mickey right were he could scare the big guys. Front line, in the middle, perfectly close to whisper death threads without the referees hearing.  
So by the time Ian joined the team, Mickey was appreciated there a lot.

After one practice where Ian didn’t managed to play with his mates the coach took him aside in the changing rooms.

„Listen Kid.“ He said, „If you don’t learn how to get your ass together and stop running like you're the only man on the field imma have to make you sit on the bench. We clear on that?“ 

„Yes Sir.“ Ian was really just looking forward to shower and finally get out of there.

„And stop behaving like you’re a soldier already. Let me tell you if your with your fellows in Afghanistan and get shot at - you might wanna pull on the same string as well. The army is a team as well, son. Just saying.“ Ian was annoyed by now. Who was he to tell him about the military? „Alright kiddo get your ass the shower, you’re the last one in here.“

The coach left and Ian slammed his shirt into his locker. Damn, why did he bother coming here. Oh that’s right, because he was trying to like school. He didn’t. 

Slowly taking off his clothes and wrapping a towel around himself, Ian noticed that the showers were still running even though it looked like the rest of the team had left already.  
Someone had to still be here.

Ian walked around the lockers to the shower area. He saw some clothes in the corner. 

Just when he was about to enter the tiled shower room he heard someone moan.  
Ian stopped in his tracks and listened. There it was again!  
Ian now looked around the corner to see if the other person was and slipped or something. In his head he was already calling an ambulance.

When Ian saw what was actually happening in the showers his jaw dropped. 

Right there, facing the wall, was no other than Mickey Milkovich jerking off viciously while the shower soaked him. 

Ian wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Something about the way Mickey’s hair stuck to his head and the water running down his pale spine made Ian want to scratch that back red and raw. Ian could see Mickey’s muscles flexing while he was pumping his cock and they were glistening in the shower.  
He could’t have called an ambulance for his own dick right there. 

Even though he felt like a dirty creep to watch Mickey like this, but he had to be honest, he was so going to save that image for later.  
Not knowing what to do though was his real problem now. Ian figured he could just tip tap back to the lockers, make some noise there loud enough for Mickey to realize he wasn’t alone, and then walk in the showers as if he hadn’t seen anything. 

A split second before Ian could fulfill said plan, the scenery in front of him drastically changed.

Mickey, who had been leaning on the wall with one hand before, now slowly reached back and started grabbing his own butt cheek. 

If this was going where Ian thought it would be, he was definitely willing to continue being a dirty creep.

The room was certainly steamy, but Ian definitely broke a sweat when he saw Mickey slowly starting to finger himself.  
The dark haired boy was now moaning louder than before and throwing his head back with his eyes closed. Ian stared at Mickey completely indulged in the situation. He could feel how every noise escaping from Mickey’s mouth turned him on more and more. 

Another load groan from Mickey made Ian exhale a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Mickey froze in his actions and opened his eyes in shock. He didn’t turn around.

Fuck. Ian thought a split second about what to do now, whether to run or..? 

Without any more hesitation he decided to risk it. Even though he didn’t know what „it“ was, maybe his life, god knows what a clearly closeted Milkovich would do if someone came at them in the shower. 

It was time to find out.

Before Mickey was able to turn around, Ian had dropped his towel and was now right behind him. He put one hand on Mickey’s back and grabbed between his legs from behind with the other. Mickey didn’t move. But he didn’t try to kill what was attacking him either.

Ian pressed his body against Mickey and when the smaller boy felt Ian’s now hard dick on his skin he had to close his eyes again.

„If that’s not you Gallagher I’m gonna kill you right here.“, Mickey managed to say calmer than he thought he was able to in this position. 

„Sorry to disappoint your blood lust there.“ Ian smirked „There something else you’d like to do instead?“

„Fucking knew it, Gallagher. Fucking shut up and get me off, you kinda interrupted.“

He didn’t have tell to Ian twice. 

Carefully massaging Mickey’s balls Ian began kissing openmouthed at the smaller boy’s neck. The hot water was running over both of them and it made just the best wet slapping sounds when the redhead slightly spanked Mickey. 

They flipped around so more front action was possible and Ian’s pulsing cock was thankful for the friction from their hard dicks now rubbing against each other. Pressing Mickey into the slippy wall, Ian had to steady himself with both hands next to Mickey’s face. He could feel him breath hot agains his neck and when Mickey bit down on his clavicle, Ian let out a small scream of pressure. 

This whole hot and heavy in the locker room shower thing was a fantasy Ian never knew he would enjoy so much. The possibility of one of their teammates returning and catching them in flagrante, was a dirty juicy turn-on. 

„Shit, Gallagher“ Mickey was leaning his head against the tiles while grabbing between their bodies to pump their dicks in a sweet rhythm that was pushing Ian towards the edge.

„Jesus, Mickey - oh my god“ Ian wasn’t able to form words. 

With one final moan from Mickey, Ian came in the other boy’s hand and he finished seconds after. 

Still pressed against each other and heavily breathing, Ian was slowly wrapping his head around what had just happened. He, the red-haired freshman had got off with Mickey Milkovich, the almost untouchable guy with the FUCK U-UP tattoo and most straight reputation in all Chicago. 

Overwhelmed with this he didn’t stop said thug when he left the shower without looking at Ian or saying a word.  
After another moment under the shower by himself Ian eventually picked up his towel from the floor where he had tossed it and walked to the lockers. 

Mickey was nowhere to be seen, so he just dried off and changed back into jeans and T-shirt. 

On his way out he looked around, but no sigh of Mickey.

„Ay, redhead!“ Mickey appeared out of nowhere when Ian was just leaving the sports grounds of the school.  
He pushed Ian into the next fence. „If you fucking say a word, you’re a dead man, Gallagher. That was nice, but imm have to kill you and burn your body if you say a fucking thing to anyone, you hear me?“  
„I hear you“ It wasn’t like Ian hadn’t expected a threat. He just wasn’t really threatened, because it proved that Mickey was obviously the scared one. Then again, Ian wasn’t going to test him either.

„You better.“ Mickey let go of Ian and walked away without turning back. 

Ian stayed leaning against the fence watching Mickey go. His hair was still wet and dripping down his shirt. He let out a small laugh to himself and walked home.

 

———-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mandy actually remembered how in her freshman year her brother started to get home later a couple of times after football practice. 

„Wait, Ian. So when you and I started hanging out - I wasn’t just imagining that my brother wasn’t worried about you getting me pregnant? He was the one secretly fucking you?“

„In a way yes. It was also kind of a thrill too, you know when I was at your house and him and I were so close in a private setting but nothing was happening you know-“

„You bastard, don’t tell me you just befriended me to piss Mickey off!“ 

„I didn’t!“

„Don’t fuck with me Gallagher!“

„Okay maybe a bit, but only the first few times I promise!“

„Wow, okay. You’re like changing my world view here. Like massively. You’re gay. I guess I could have guessed that. No, I should have actually. Remember when I was feeling reckless and made that horrible move at you in my cheer uniform - Jesus why didn’t you say anything?!“

„I do, please don’t bring that up again.“

„Fuck you, Ian. Anyway, but Mickey? Seriously how did you not get yourself killed? If our Dad found out you’d both be 6 feet under. He must have liked you - how did that stop now? What happened?“ 

„Did you plan on going to sleep tonight? ‘Cause that’s another story.“

„Oh lord. Well I want to know now. Hit me.“


End file.
